dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
The Raven Crusade
raven-symbol-image.jpg " War does not determine who is right - only who is left; and we the Raven Crusaders will be all thats left. " Synopsis After the events of Horsemen attack. The City of Kasaihana had held their own against these deities of destruction but at what cost? The City had faced horrible destruction. And it all it had truly done was make the world truly aware of the Omega gene ' Fiend ' threat. The US government coming to terms with how dangerous these fiends and unearthly deities were on earth created a speical task force that handels these situations straight up themselves. They were known as The Raven Crusade. They recruit the best of the best. The strongest of the strong, and make them even stronger. The Raven Crusade has taken over the FBI stand point, and eliminated it completely. As of now whenever their is an issue that is beyond the Cops of the 4 Utopia's of america. The Raven Crusade will step in, and they will most definetly get the job done. Their training is on equal measure of any militant team but worse, if not more conditoned. For every 60 CIA agents, all their skills dont even equal up to ONE Raven Crusade Agent. They are feared and respected around the world due to their awesome strength. With a licence to kill they are above the law, but ironically only to serve justice. Each solider is unique, and no one has the same skills as someone else. No one truly knows about the mysterious group. Only not to cross them. And its extremly rare that anyone would even see them.. Basis Kingdom.Hearts.600.1187417.jpg When the nigh is near - and those that dwell in its aggression bide within the boundaries of nonexistent and far too impractical to be defined as existent comes the Raven Crusaders. Due, to recent tragedies - all that deals with the mysterious or unknown are given to these group of men who dedicate every bone in their body in keeping these unknown beings as nothing more than a folklore or a campfire story. Ravens - are chosen as children either taken from their families due to debt or simply traded in exchange for currency and a healthy living. Of course; this comes with some risk - as not all children survive the crucial and extensive training they’re forced to be accustomed to as children . They’re induced with drugs or alchemical potions/processes, they’re also forced through an array of mutations or experiments to live up to the situations and array of opponents one is too face as a crusader. Due, to this fact alone - Crusaders are very hard people to get accustomed to; being not around humanity the first moments of their lives it’s thought and said that that it’s difficult for a crusader to hold any capacity for emotion. tumblr_nl3i6mFD9W1uoq68zo1_500.jpg This may be debatable - and rather relative, considering the rigors of their training and the dangers they face as a matter of course. Perhaps they have simply never had the time (or exposure to society) to develop or recognize the reactions to mundane experiences that most take for granted. They also think of themselves as above the law even though their existence are unknown. Spoken of as folktale themselves as it is difficult to come across one. So, as a Crusader part of their training is to leave little to no traces of themselves since when not working on mysterious or unexplained cases they usually partake in assassinating prime minister or politicians for an extra buck. Rowan or better known as “ The Maker. “ Personally invest into these crusaders as he’s in charge of the rigorous training they’re to endure as children requested of him as Yani in respect of agreeing to the terms that they’re not to be induced with the Black Plague. The Raven Crusade training process includes these primary essentials: Post - Training Perks Kingdom.Hearts.600.798257.jpg *'Self-Sustenance -' Users physical needs are greatly reduced or completely removed. These needs include sleep/rest, food, drink, bodily evacuations, shelter from environmental effects and their lack (heat/cold, dryness/wetness), etc. User is also able to stay unmoving without normal effects this would have. Though, these are all limited with time; As children they’re all placed in coffins where they’re forced to stay awake with none of these a normal humans associate themselves with. This is an ancient tradition or ritual where they’re being reborn. Weakness: Disregarding some needs may cause certain capacities to degrade, regardless of of maintaining stable health. Eg: Forgoing eating may lead to muscular dystrophy, etc. *'Enhanced Condition' - The user is at the peak physical and mental condition of their species in that verse can achieve without any supernatural methods and remain that way with little or no maintaining. This entails that they are faster, stronger, more intelligent and overall superior to fellow members of their species without being obviously supernatural. *'Apathy' - The power to suppress/negate emotions in oneself or possess none at all. *'Drugs Usage' - The ability to create beverages that can result in supernatural effects. Users can create drugs: substances with inhumane properties such as enhancing physical and mental abilities, healing, granting abilities, or changing shape. Some Drugs s come in different forms of liquid, such as jelly, stew, brew, or even soup. They can also be made into solid form, often pills, powder, and possibly candy. As Children. Crusaders are places through advanced classes where they study to create these sort of substances. Weakness: 'Incorrect brewing may cause backfiring. *'Weapon Proficiency - User with this ability need only to pick up a weapon before they instantly become proficient in it. The first time they pick up a sword, they can spar with masters, the first time they use a bow, they can hit bulls-eyes. Even alien, magical, or other weaponry that they should not understand comes naturally to them. *'Adaptive Memory' - The user can copy any movement/action after seeing it performed once, including acrobatics, martial arts, and other physical stunts. With these skills they can become masters and incredible at what they do, by combining what several forms and movements in rhythmic motions instead of using the same thing over.User can copy how a person aims, giving themselves incredible marksmanship, though if they wanted to use certain weapons they would have to watch a person fire that weapon to be able to copy it. Such as how to fire a rifle as opposed to how to fire a bow, or how to throw knives or darts. *'Tactical Analysis' - The user can create strategies and plans several steps ahead of the opponent seeming like the user can see into the future.The user is able to elaborate complex plans and strategies and apply them in not just in battle but any other activity that involves cunning intellect.E.g Strategic games. Most of the users of this ability are very analytical and can understand or anticipate the enemy's moves. Locations *Caed Dhu Caed Dhu is the location in which the Raven Crusaders meet up to discuss mysterious tragedies or brew drugs/potions. In the Elder Speech the phrase “ Caed Dhu” means Black Forest, or Black Grove. It is located in Old Chicago,From the outside, it's architecturally an imposing structure, with broad, dark towers, jagged vertical walls, and narrow-slit windows Once down the elevator then the real HQ is shown. It has a futuristic look, with high walls, and has many rooms. Inside, these rooms contain devices and futuristic technology. Above everything is an office towering above all else. This is the Headmasters office. The elevator also takes people to a training level, with many rooms that recruits train in. Many private quarters are located deep within the castle, behind blast doors and other security features. A small command center was close at hand, through which members could keep in touch with the rest of the world. The castle also holds training chambers, a combat arena in which he could practice his combat skills against modified ASP-19 battle droids. Red Berliyum sample-d6c242ddfc4f82677e09d7e4b3546f87 (1).jpg|Akan - The Herbalist Red Beryllium is typically found in crystalline form, as with normal lyrium. It is known to thin the Veil, allowing spirits or more likely demons to interact with the physical world and emanates a noticeable heat. Where it was originally found, red Beryllium grew in root-like veins, again like normal Beryllium prolonged exposure to red lyrium induces gradual psychological and physical change, though not as quickly as direct use or consumption will. Drawing upon too much red Beryllium too quickly accelerates the process, outright dooming the user either to roaring madness and death or petrification by Red Beryllium. Raven Crusader tell they have to "use it enough so that it changes them, but not so much that it destroys them. Akan - The Herbalist distributes the Raven Crusaders with the right amount to the point it doesn’t damage them but he can easily be persuaded and convinced. Red_lyium_World_of_Thedas.png Members Eden Creed sample-6ee918d71ec8488c54de212248485486 (1).jpg 0b43b90c24a8fe34d72c2192a85ae1cc.jpg 8c1771f897536fc54c223e5d7344bbc5 (1).jpg 80decb7fb7962fd5b19b7a5a14b41a3d (1).png " You speak of the Crusaders as if it was an option or choice, you're wrong - It was a god given honor !" the youngest of the Crusaders is also the odd one out. Due to his Oni, his body denied the effects of the processes as a child - therefore , Eden was only trained physically. Despite, not successfully acquiring some of the abilities a Crusader should inhabit - Eden acquired a strong taste for the Red Beryllium. Though, interesting to say at least. Eden Creed is the most easiest to get alone with of the Crusaders - though it may be difficult to believe. The Crusaders constantly mock Eden when it comes to his display of mercy. Though, he doesn’t like to admit - Eden’s hesitant to kill if not with good reason. He also has a strong liking for nature and animals. keeping them of high regard over human beings - fore they are the only beings who kept their promise to their maker following the route given to them while humans grew too greedy and unbearable. Benzino Pillar 4c0c31fbb682fa6cc8eb61eaaccc1dfe (1).jpg d2c279d90a48790e828aa1a566cb4cbd.jpg ee2908fa84326100f83c657c8b5d3e8a.jpg " I pray that on the day of my demise - I fly away on Ravens wings ! " Benzino or as most call him “ Devil with the crooked smile.”, despite his appearance Benzino is the most cynical of the group. A bringer of death - who would be more then happy about dancing amongst a pool of blood. Though, their attitudes and upbringings differ on a mountain scale level him and Eden are the best of friends. They grew up together- and despite Benzino being levels before him he was always willing to help Eden who always fell behind. Of all people, he grew a soft part for Eden treating him like a little brother more than Lu. Benzino, alias in K-City is a rich playboy having three 5 star clubs under his name. He’s also a greatly known philanthropist but this was all for show since he lacked any care in the world for people other than the Crusaders. He spent his life hunting down monsters, demons and mythical beings so his touch with the world varies but he tries his best to learn as Benzino Pillar of Pillar industries. L'oreal d73ec70fe5acc534beb8e9007c998e14.jpg 1224dc766019d2391b3079e3cb34befb.jpg 46549796ffb92d85b8c7816e0ea2af66.jpg " You would never understand what it means to be a Raven- until you've actually died once. " L'oreal - is a close associate of Rowan. He doesn’t say much, but most believe that his purpose in the crusaders is to spy on them. He keeps to himself for the most part; never has he been seen out of his suit. He’s fairly scary, though not much is known about him rumor has it that he’s as old as Rowan and that he too have deteriorated skin that's why he cannot be seen without his mask. L'oreal carries a deep hatred for Benzino - for unknown reasons. They constantly bump heads - but one can guess it’s because Benzino constantly humiliates him due to the rather brash comparison between his name and the actual L’oreal Soap. Who would have known ? Belfur Bernard 3d98ac5ab961e258c4342bb12f91d70d.png b6a03182ad126f119b67b5b957c859e5.jpg 50785d61b3e238c846b5abb421c15251.jpg " Oh Come on Babe - who else blows up shit and looks good doing it ? The Raven Crusade ! thats who ! Haha yeah ! Suck it Chivalrous fruits !" Belfur - is the comedic relief; he’s the weakest but makes up for it with cheesy one-liners and obscene choice of words. He’s a ladies man out of suit - always attempting to one up the rest of the Crusaders. Women, would tend to more of a weakness for him - as he can get easily distracted just by the sight of them. He’s also a heavy consumer of Red Beryllium - which is probably the reason he’s the most hypest of the gang. He swears like a pirate - though he hates the pirate name alone but he is quite talented when it comes to acrobats and fighting his way out of sticky situations. D-100 MK II 'Saya' sample-206a66c158eb358e0377498aadcc48d0.jpg sample-861fd7de668c44e13d014e5a32a8c1b8.jpg sample-ed832fbbab8b9531a5c24cf00758a248.jpg Being the only women in the group you can only imagine how difficult it is for Saya to get in tune with the rest of the members- as they can be a bit sexist when it comes to certain missions and roles. Though, despite that fact she is of great use to the team though they find it difficult to admit. Yani, praised the craftsmanship of the android - so he did his best to keep it therefore personally requesting Eden was in charge of her training; he didn’t trust the other guys since they all reminded him too much of himself and aren’t the best when it comes to - any form or being in that manner. Eden isn’t neither but they made him seem like a professional when it came down to it. But, despite that fact that’ll prove irrelevant since D-100 has no emotions at all, in combat stance this would deter from her killing capability, so any and all emotions or feelings were pressed when Saya's mind was repressed. Her 'Saya' personality is more prominent when she is out of combat stance. However, 'Saya' is still very repressed, and D-100 is still a robotic killer.However when Saya is fully in charge she is very shy and quiet, preferring to be a wallflower instead of the center of attention, becoming flustered very easily, Saya will go out of her way to help her friends. She's childish and playful, and likes spicy food and highly dislikes sweets. Surprisingly enough, Eden values her company more than the rest of the guys when it came to doing missions. Akatsuki Osami 7dac2d3b8c975ad0f6540b54f8cb6d2d.jpg b8864e6c60ce72150bbd151d5fc9899c.jpg b8b4821e20c8a4c693ac2493a7fb2267.jpg Akatsu Osami; like any other rich boy - life was luxurious but only in a materialistic manner. He was never one to accept the amount of glory he’d receive. Instead, he’d respond in a hot headed and rambunctious way. This trait - as deadly as it was followed him and instead acted as his greatest perk. After, having witnessing and being the one to kill his Elder brother Renji who was possessed by a demon - he from that day dedicated his life to eradicating every demon whom wandered earth his rage knowing no end. After, the Osami family realized what he’d done they quickly thought of killing him as that was the usual punishment. Ironically, Rowan and Yani after hearing what he have done - found a liking in the boy witnessing potential. They offered them currency in exchange for the boy, and so they did just that sold him to the Ravens Crusade where he was trained and molded into a bloodthirsty killer; with no sympathy or mercy for anyone or thing whom met the aggression of his blade. Bab5279a51fd7a53d4cf36a56713e3b9.jpg E46baeef23fe3dd17a216c9f06508034.png Sample-de2920f7fb5fb326b91924f2547e5d3b.jpg Category:PMC Category:Information Category:Directory Category:The Raven Crusade